


Could This Be Real

by BelieveInLove94



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: A poem about Maya's friendship with Riley from Maya's point of view





	Could This Be Real

Since I was born

I have felt alone

Abandoned and rejected

Wondered who could possibly love

The broken girl

Until I met you

I tried to run

Tried to push you away

You chased after me

And you pushed back

To this day I often wonder

Could this be real

Could someone this great enter my life

Could someone actually love me

Could someone actually care

I ask myself

Could this be real

Each night I fall asleep

Scared and alone

But I get through

Knowing I have you

You read my mind

You love me to spite my flaws

I ask myself

Could this be a dream

Dreams are happiness

The world is cruel

I pinch myself

Only to find you there

No this is not a dream

Yes it is real

Thank you

To my best friend


End file.
